Payback
by fictiontrumpsreality
Summary: This is a funny oneshot about Bella and Edward one their honeymoon. hope you like


Okay, so this is just a one shot that I thought you guys might like

**Okay, so this is just a one shot that I thought you guys might like. I wrote it a while back but just found it in my draw of junk. Tell me what you think about it, please. It would be greatly appreciated. By the way the story is in BPOV.**

**Enjoy, Bella. **

My mind slowly refocused from the peaceful dream still lingering on my consciousness. I had awoken, in time, to the stone cold arms around me, tightening ever so slightly. The pale sheet was entwined with our bodies and I could feel every contour, every smooth plane of Edward's skin. His muscles relaxed under my soft touch. I sensed the beautiful smile I so desperately loved playing on his lips.

I nestled into him deeper, trying to recapture the dream that was first a reality. Edward's soft lips tasted my skin as they ventured along my shoulder blade, exploring my fragile body. Icy fingertips traced my spine and released a surge of ecstasy that escaped through my lips.

I opened my eyes and saw an angel staring back up at me. Instinctively, I smiled and his answering smile was even more beautiful than I remembered. With a voice as soft and gentle as honey, Edward broke the silence.

"Good morning, Bella, my beautiful wife. How did you sleep?"

"Soundlessly."

"Mm, that's good," he replied as he ran his long fingers through my dark hair.

"So, what do you want to do today, my love?"

"Well, I think I could stay here a while longer. How about you?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said, breathing in the sent of my skin.

As we lay there the breeze played with the curtain and let in rays of sunshine that landed on Edward's bare arm. Sparkles danced about the room, reflecting off his pale, marble skin.

I rested in his arms till the sun was high in the sky and my stomach began to protest at the lack of food. My cheeks flushed a brilliant red at the embarrassingly human sound.

"Alright, up we get. I can't have you hungry all day."

"No, just anther five minutes," I begged, "I'm fine where I am."

"Well, then I'll just have to bring breakfast to you," Edward said, releasing me for a brief moment, and then coming back with the phone.

He proceeded to dialing some numbers and ordering at least half of the breakfast menu. I knew he only meant well but most of that food was going to waste since only one of us would be eating it. He hung up the phone and flashed his crooked smile at me making my insides turn to liquid. I was so hopeless I couldn't even stay mad at him for more than a second. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and played with my fingers that were curled with his.

I kissed him back, gently and smiled to myself as I thought that in a few weeks we wouldn't have to hold back at all. Knowing this brought an ease over me I couldn't describe in words.

Approximately ten minutes later my food came and I was surprised at how hungry I really was. Edward got dressed into one of the hotel dressing gowns and paid the bell boy what I'm sure was a huge tip. He walked back into the room pushing a silver food tray that was covered in plates of delicious smelling food.

My eyes widened at the site of the fruit laden pancakes and of course Edward noticing, picked up the plate and brought it over to the bed. I attempted to grab the plate but Edward quickly swiped it away and seized the knife and fork.

"Hey," I called, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied mischievously, "I ordered the pancakes for myself."

I let out a small laugh because I knew full well that wasn't true. "Edward, give me the pancakes, please."

He just looked at me with that crooked smile again. "No way, these babies are mine but I think I could spare a bite. Do you want some?"

"Yes please," I whispered, playing along with his little game.

"Okay, but just one bite."

He picked up the fork and broke off a bit of the pancake, aiming it towards my open mouth. Heaven spread over my tongue as I engulfed the pancakes with my lips. All too quickly, I swallowed and the delicious food was gone. I looked back up at Edward with a hopeful glance which he returned with a knowing smile.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you some but only if I get a kiss first." He stated, batting his eyelashes at me.

How could I resist him when he was too good looking for his own good? He was too good looking for my own good. I leaned in and lingered in front of his lips, breathing slightly. Looking up at him, I saw the smile on his lips thinking he had won. Well he had another thing coming. As quick as lightning I pecked him on the lips and then swiftly stole the plate of pancakes. Edward looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

I gave him an innocent smile and proceeded to eat the pancakes. Edward looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bella, you are so sneaky but don't worry I'm going to get you back for it." He said, a coy smile playing on his lips.

He slowly leaned forward and breathed his heady breath on me knowing all too well that it completely unarmed me. I melted slightly but I was determined to win this time so I got up off the bed, dragging the sheet with me and went onto the balcony into the revealing sunlight.

Turning around I saw a perplexed Edward standing at the edge of the sunlight. I smiled back at him and wondered, "What's wrong Edward, don't you like the sun?"

Edward silently retreated back into the room only to come back moments later with the comforter wrapped around his body shielding him from the sun and nearby onlookers. I couldn't do anything but laugh. He looked so ridiculous; my insides were starting to hurt from the laughing.

He frowned down at me and said," Bella, you are seriously going to pay for this." With that he picked me up shoved me over his shoulder and lugged me inside.

While I was still uncontrollably laughing, he dumped me on the bed and removed the breakfast trays. Edward dove on top of me and wrapped the blanket around us, like two butterflies in a cocoon. I stopped laughing now as I stared up at my husband, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Edward, what on earth are you doin?" I asked with fake concern.

Edward smiled devilishly at me and simply stated, "I'm punishing you, my darling."

"And how do you plan on punishing me?"

"Like this." And he began to leave light trails of kisses down my neck, then coming back up to my jaw.

"This doesn't seem like a punishment." I said, now panting from the exhilaration.

"Shh." He gently whispered, covering his mouth with mine.

The kiss started out sweet and innocent but soon propelled to a lust filled passion that consumed us both. Edward's hands gently roamed over my body, tugging at the sheet separating us. Once I was free of the sheet he knelt over my body and began to place light kisses wherever he could find my skin. I wrapped my hands around his strong back hoping to bring us closer but to my astonishment, Edward ripped himself from my arms and removed himself off the bed.

Utterly confused, I pulled the blanket down from my face and looked up at my torturer. He had a mischievous smile placed on his face and a glint of success in his dazzling green eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you, remember, I'm punishing you." And with that he grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I lay there stunned as I heard the shower turn on. Oh, no you didn't Edward. I was mad now and feeling a little desperate. Don't worry, two can play that game and play it, we shall.

It was now an hour later and I was sitting outside in the sun admiring the pool and its current inhabitants. Some of which happened to be some very dreamy and very single men who all were returning the favor of my ogling.

Edward was still trapped up in the room due to the lovely sun's rays so I conveniently placed myself in view of our room's window hoping that he was watching. Studiously ignoring the window however, I smiled at the most recent of my admirers and gave a furtive wink. Relaxed by my approval, he climbed out of the pool and waltzed over to where I was lounging on a deck chair.

Of course he wasn't as handsome as Edward but I'll take what I can get. He had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. A row of perfect teeth and strategically placed dimples adorned his face as well as long muscle bound limbs and washboard abs. This man clearly liked his appearance and I'm guessing so did the women that become his prey.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting all alone over here and I was wondering if you wanted some company?" He asked.

Oh, he's good and I bet he knows it.

"Um, sure, I don't mind." I said innocently, playing the lonely damsel.

He sat in the chair next to mine and turned his dazzling smile to me hoping, I'm sure, to break my heart. If only he knew I was going to break his.

"So where are you from, may I ask?" He began with the small talk.

To which I replied, "Oh, just a small town, much like any other. What about you, where do you hail from?"

"Oh, I live on the other side of the island but I work at the resort. This is my day off and I like to relax by the pool, meet new people, like you for instance."

I bet you do, I thought whilst smiling at him.

"So what's your name?" Asked my not so innocent admirer.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said, flirtatiously putting emphasis on the you.

"My names Toby, but you can call me Toby." He laughed at his attempt at humor.

I let out a girly giggle that seemed to make him pleased with himself.

"Hey, would you maybe like to go to diner tonight?" Toby boldly asked me.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that. Meet me at 7.00 in the bar." Yes, my plan had worked and who said that revenge was best served cold. Its best served hot. Hot as a blonde one night stand.

He smiled at me as I quickly vacated my chair and headed for my room making sure to swivel my hips in the most tantalizing way.

I was now walking down the corridor that lead to our room when the door flew open and there stood Edward, his eyes flaming down at me.

"Hello Edward. Did you enjoy your shower because I had a great time by the pool." I said sweetly, passing by Edward and into the room.

Edward quietly shut the door and turned to face me. He looked murderous and I was slightly afraid but I was not going to lose this game and he knew it.

Folding his arms across his heaving chest he barked out, "Isabella, what exactly do you think your doing. Do you have any idea who that guy is, he could be an axe murderer for all you know. You are not going on a date with him, your going to diner with me, your husband."

"Edward, do not tell me what to do. I may be your wife but I'm not your property. I'll do what I like, thank you very much. Now excuse me but I have to get ready."

I stalked off into the bathroom, locking the door and ridding myself of my tiny bikini that I was now gladly thanking Alice for buying.

It was roughly seven p.m and I was sitting in the bar awaiting my date. I wore a too revealing dress that Edward strongly protested against and my hair was down and curly, sweeping along my bare back.

I heard someone standing behind me but pretended not to notice until they adamantly cleared their throat. Turning my head, I saw my surprised date staring at my body until he realized I was waiting for his attention.

"Wow, you look amazing Bella." Toby stated.

I could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking that he was going to get some tonight. Boy was he mistaken. No one was getting any tonight.

"Thankyou Toby. Shall we find a table?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go."

We were now sitting at a rather secluded table, eating when I spotted a flash of familiar bronze hair sitting at a near bye table. Finally, some progress. Edward was exactly where I wanted him to be, keeping a watchful eye on my date.

Changing tactics with Toby who had begun to look bored with my non responsive manner, I adjusted my position so I could watch Edward and Toby at the same time.

"So Toby, do you have a girlfriend because I was wondering what you were doing after this?" I asked rather loudly, making sure Edward overheard.

I brang my leg up under the table and began to slowly inch my way up Toby's leg to his crotch, while on my face I placed a seductive smile that was sure to grab his attention. Caught off guard with my sudden mood change, Toby jumped and moaned at the contact from my wandering foot.

"Ah…ah..oooh." Toby mumbled incoherently.

"What was that Toby, I didn't quiet catch that." I said, pushing my foot further into his crotch.

"Ahh..I said no, I, uh, don't have a girlfriend." He shakily replied.

My foot was now roaming even further and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the whole situation.

"Great because I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere a little quieter. Maybe we could go for a midnight swim. What do you say?" I whispered in his ear suggestively.

He let out a loud gulp and I moved around his side of the booth making sure to show a decent amount of cleavage. I heard an audible growl from Edwards area and I pushed my luck even further by slowly moving my hand from his knee in the direction of his nether regions.

Toby whimpered slightly and I grinned right back at him, ignoring the constant growling coming from Edward. He looked like he was just about to pop with insane jelousy and I was enjoying it. I think I might do this more often.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. We should go know, where's the waiter. Waiter, waiter." Toby called out.

I could tell he was desperate for what he thought I was offering by the way he was now fidgeting in his seat and glancing at my protruding chest. As well as the swelling bulge in his pants.

The waiter finally appeared and Toby payed the bill. He stood up and grabbed my hand, towing me in the direction of the ocean. I heard quick footsteps behind us and I knew exactly who they belonged to. My darling husband.

Befor we could reach the door, stone cold fingers wrapped around my wrist like a vice and stopped me from going any further. Toby, feeling the lurch, wheeled around to see what the hold up was. His face suddenly scrunched up in anger but it was nothing to the fury displayed fom Edward. It was flowing off him in waves of tension. A few of the fellow diners noticing the commotion silently watched us.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked Toby, his voice going slightly weak.

"No, but I'd like my wife back please." Edward growled menacingly.

Toby was suddenly confused and he dropped my hand like a hot cake finally observing my wedding rings.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't realize, she didn't say anything about being married, I swear. Honest to God. I don't want any trouble." Toby stumbled out, shivering in his boots.

Edward just growled and pulled me off in the other direction leaving Toby standing by himself. Walking a little fast for a human pace, Edward silently, a part from a few growls, dragged me behind him to our room. Opening the door he swung me into the room and onto the bed.

"Edward, what do you think your doing? You just ruined a perfectly good date and I was having fun." I exclaimed loudly.

Edward ignored me and started pacing, as he does best in times of stress. Getting annoyed, I sat up, pulled off my dress and headed for the suitcase that held my nighty. Edward suddenly stopped pacing and was two inches infront of me, blocking the suitcase.

"What do you want Edward, I'm trying to get changed and I want go to bed. Now if you'll kindly move…" I let the sentence hang, hoping he would get the picture.

Strangely enough he didn't, instead he grabbed me by the arms and began to kiss me feircly. I melted into his embrace as I knew I would. This is not how I planned this. I was supposed to leave him hanging not give in. With as much force as I could muster, I pushed on his chest and he reluctantly complied.

"Edward, I told you, I'm going to sleep. That doesn't mean you can try and kiss me. Now be a good boy and find something to occupy yourself with." I told him sternly.

He looked bewildered as if I had just asked him to jump off a cliff. I may as well have with the way his erection stood, straining his pants. I walked aound him, put on my nightie and jumped into bed, covering myself up to my head.

Edward still hadn't moved so I said, 'Could you turn of the light, it's keeping me awake."

I rolled into a ball on my side of the bed and closed my eyes, prepared for a nice long sleep. Unfortunately, that just wasn't conceivable to Edward because he pulled back the covers and dove into the bed, moving closer to my side. He grabbed my waist and dragged me to him, rolling me over so I was facing him. I scowled at him but he just looked at me, placing his hand on the curve of my cheek.

"Oh, my Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He whispered tenderly.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm trying to go to sleep so leave me be." I spat out.

He just laughed and began to place his hands in innaproprate places on a sleeping person. Even if that person is his wife. He moved his hands over my thighs and up my blue nightie, caressing my skin lovingly. Unintentionally, I began to purr at his touch causing me to blush furiously. Why can't I ever keep things under control around this man.

Burning with desire, I could do nothing but allow him to extend his further searching by unfolding my body and kissing him square on the mouth. Smiling now, he knew he had won and swiftly ripped the little blue dress off my body. I made quick work of removing his clothes as well but not as impressive as Edward. We don't all have freaky vampire strength.

Folding his arms around me, he pulled me on top of him and began to kiss me senseless. Needing air, I pulled away and he attacked my neck with wet kisses, sucking and licking my skin. I loved it when he did that, it always made feel so loved.

The night wore on with little to no sleep for the both of us. Edward, obviously having no sleep and me curled up in his arms resting peacefully. Well, there's one thing I can say about a jelous husband, it always leads to great sex and a perfectly willing slave.

THE END


End file.
